True Loves Gifts
by Missyriver
Summary: Preparing for the date of her life, Felicity runs into her old crush Oliver from next door.


After months of long nights in the office, smoldering looks over the computer screen Felicity has a date with one of the most eligible bachelors in Starling City. A handsome billionaire her mother would be proud to call son. They share a concern for making their relationship public considering he is technically her boss. A few whispered conversations and an upcoming Winter Gala made Felicity his date.

Ray was everything she'd dreamed of as a potential husband. He was brilliant, charismatic, funny, he valued her mind as much as her body.

Felicity has a little over a week to find the perfect dress, make a hair appointment to touch up her roots. Her work schedule left her with only one day to get everything done.

She throws her hair up in a messy bun, her comfortable shopping outfit leggings and oversize sweater. Felicity grabs her purse, texting Renee about her hair emergency. Felicity is looking down unaware of the person standing in her hallway until she slams into the hard body.

Felicity lets out a yelp before falling backwards on her butt. Her glasses fall off her nose turning the world into blurry shades of green and brown.

"Hey!?" Felicity snaps. "Anyone get the name of the tree I ran into? Ouch, sorry I didn't see you."

She looks up at the man standing in front of her, he's wearing head to toe camouflage. Half his face is covered with a full beard. His hair is shaggy under the green ball cap he wore. The rest of his face hidden behind dark sunglasses. On his shoulder is a stuffed duffel bag.

"I didn't know camouflage works in urban hallways," Felicity tilts her head to the side. She sees his lips twitch, at least she thinks they did. It was hard to tell with the dead animal on his face.

"Are you okay?" the tree of a man has a deep rich amused voice.

Something about him seems familiar. He reaches down helping her get to her feet. He smells of sand and a faint hint of spice.

"Oliver in 2B?!" Felicity says with a snap of her fingers.

He was a ARMY something or other and had been deployed for over eighteen months. She had a bit of a crush on him before he'd left but never had the courage to tell him. They had been friendly neighbors, he'd help her with projects around the apartment. She'd save his computer from him. On rare occasions he'd cook her dinner.

The first few months after he left she'd send him care packages full of cookies made by the bakery down the block and a few pictures of her Sunday adventures. She stopped writing when he never wrote her back.

"Felicity 2A, good to see you." Oliver's says softly.

Felicity looks down at her rumpled clothes, drags a hand over her hair.

"Welcome home," her phone dings in her pocket. "I have to run, glad you made it back."

Felicity rushes past him, she can feel his eyes watching her, she refuses to give him the satisfaction of turning back. Oliver had been a short term crush from some long ago dream. Ray Palmer was a viable future. She has a date to get ready for and no time to waste thinking about Oliver 2B.

 **…** **.**

Renee does an amazing job on her hair color. He practices a few different up-dos depending on style of dress. His vote is something short to show off her legs. She promises him pictures before running off for dress shopping.

She hits the major stores trying on different styles, colors, lengths, fabrics nothing feels right. Felicity finds a small boutique she'd only read about in a magazine. The dresses are stunning. The price tags shocking.

A skin tight beaded red dress catches her eye.

Standing in front of the mirror Felicity wonders what Oliver would say if he saw her in this dress. Would his eyes follow the deep V of the neck line or would he be drawn to the mid thigh length.

She shakes her head of Oliver thoughts. This dress isn't for him, it's for Ray.

It's for her future.

Felicity runs her hand over the beads, her finger drawing along the intricate designs. She'd need a new bra, a little something intimate to match. A new pair of shoes that'd kill her feet and make her legs appear longer. It would be cold, Felicity is going to need a wrap to keep her warm. Is Ray the kind of guy to offer her his coat?

A few hours later, Felicity stumbles into her apartment. She spent way more than she should have. Probably will live off top ramen for a few weeks. It's worth it. She puts away her purchases then collapses on the couch.

Pulling out her cell phone she considers calling Ray. Felicity puts her phone down when she remembers Ray turns his phone off on Sunday's, she'd see him tomorrow. They have an early meeting with a new client.

A loud buzzing from her intercom startles her. Felicity press the button, the image of a teenager holding a bag filled the small monitor.

"Yes?" she asks in confusion.

"Delivery for 2A."

"I didn't order anything?" It has been a long day but she would have remembered ordering food.

The kid sighs, "well someone did and I'm supposed to deliver it. So do you want it or not?"

"What is it?" Felicity recognizes the logo on the bag. It's the best kosher deli in the city.

"Latkes," the teenager taps his toe.

She has only had Solomon's Latkes a few times and they were amazing. "I'll be right down. Oh, how much?" Felicity reaches for her purse.

"Paid for including the tip."

"You sure they are for 2A?" Felicity is highly suspicious, also hungry.

"Come on lady I have two more deliveries, if you don't want them I'll leave." The kid pulls out his phone.

"No way am I turning down Latkes, two minutes."

Felicity runs out the door in her socks. Her feet slide on the hardwood floor, her arms pinwheel and she starts to fall back. A strong arm wraps around her waist and pulls her back into a warm chest. She inhales the smell of warm spices. The tip of her ear brushes against coarse hair.

"We got to stop meeting like this 2B." Felicity's voice is low. She licks her lips.

"Just trying to help 2A." Oliver's says in her ear.

His hands slide up her sides onto her shoulders and he gently places her steady on her feet. She misses his warmth instantly. He stays a few inches behind her, the heat radiating between them. Felicity fears if she turns around she will do something crazy and throw herself back in his arms.

"Very kind of you 2B. Well, I have latkes waiting." Felicity steps away from him for the second time today. Each step harder than the first.

"Merry Christmas 2A," Oliver calls out to her.

Felicity stops, she turns around. She sees him standing tall, his back straight, shoulder tight taking up the entire space of the hall with his size. He is out of the uniform, a black tee shirt cling to his chest. His arms were bigger, she wants to drag her hand over the lines of his chest. His jeans hug his hips. He is bigger, broader more gladiator than a simple soldier. His beard still covers his face. Unlike last time she could see his piercing blue eyes. When she meets his eyes something in his body eases.

"Thanks, but I'm Jewish." Felicity corrects. She swore they'd talked about this before. Maybe she wrote it in a letter. Oliver didn't remember, why should she care.

"Oh then, Happy Hanukkah 2A." Oliver steps back, walks into his apartment and closes the door. .

"Lateks, I have Lateks."

She hesitates another moment. She used to linger in the hall until he'd open his door and ask about her day. They would talk from their doorways until she'd slip out of her shoes. He'd tease her about being tiny and tell her to have a nice night before disappearing behind his door. The time he was gone the hallway felt empty and cold. She'd walk by his door and know he wasn't home. The hallway became colder, everything a little more empty. It felt as if even the building held its breath.

Felicity smiles knowing he is behind the door, Oliver was home safe. It would take her time to get used to him being home. Maybe they would even get back to the way they use to be. Her letters never revealed how she'd felt, she has no reason to be mad at him.

She slowly turns away from the door and down the stairs. The teen gave up waiting, leaving her strange delivery on the front porch. Felicity brings the bag inside, locks her door and sets her alarm. She opens the bag, inside with the receipt, there is a note.

 _On the first night of Hanukkah my True love gave to me a platter of latkes._

She looks at her calendar and realizes that she'd almost forgotten in all her rushing. The card wasn't signed. The only logical person has to be Ray. She'd told him about the deli and her love of the food. Felicity couldn't believe he'd done this for her. It was thoughtful and sweet.

Facility hated surprises but she is sure this years Hanukkah was going to be special.

 **…**

Each day following she receives a small gift arriving near sunset with a short message.

 _On the second day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me a dreidel made of wood._

She was sure it was handmade.

 _On the third day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me an ugly Jewnicorn sweater._

The blue sweater makes her laugh out loud when she pulls it from the box. A white unicorn surrounded by Stars of David and a blue and gold rainbow. It is terrible and she loves it.

 _On the fourth day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me a box of menorah cookies._

She eats half the box before lunch.

 _On the fifth day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me a Blue Nail polish._

Felicity changes her color that night, sure that it would be a sign to Ray she was enjoying his gifts.

Through the days she tries to talk to Ray, to thank him but he is constantly on the move. She can never catch him alone. He tells her to order a limo for Saturday night. He touches her elbow, his palms are damp and soft.

Felicity thinks about Oliver, wonders what he's doing back home. She hasn't talked to him since Sunday. She has seen him a few times through her window. She's watch him running home in the early morning after his run. His clothes drenched in sweat. Before coming inside he scrapes ice off the Diggles car, they have two kids and always seem to be rushing. A few times Felicity would leave for work and her windshield would be clean.

She wonders how is he is adjusting to being home. How long will he be home? What if he leaves before she can fix their friendship. Did she want to fix it or advance it?

Felicity stares out the window, lost in thought. The voice around her sound far away and hollow.

"Earth to Felicity," Ray's voice cuts off her Oliver spiral. "I don't know what's wrong with you this week, but I need you to wake up and do your job."

Ray storms off leaving a flabbergasted Felicity. He'd been wrong during their last meeting and when she tried to correct him he sent her out for coffee. Her ears turn red and she almost snaps her pencil in half. It's only the sight of the blue nails that calm her down. Ray is having a rough week but still doing things that made her feel special. She brushes off his bad behavior and gets back to work.

 _On the sixth day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me a Blue Police Box from Doctor Who filled with treats._

Felicity opens the lid of cookie jar police box and the familiar sound of the Tardis fills her kitchen. Inside are gold foil wrapped chocolate coins. She loved these as a kid.

She grabs a handful before leaving her apartment. She stands in front of Oliver's door, lifts her hand. Before she knocks, the door opens and she lets out a squeal.

"Dammit 2B, are you trying to kill me." Felicity smacks his arm.

Olive chuckles, "I don't think so 2A. I just seem to have a strange effect on you."

"Ha, you have no idea what you're doing to me." Felicity mumbles. Her heart is racing, her knees weak.

Oliver crosses his arms and a single eyebrow lifts. He leans against his door frame.

"I mean not doing to me. Not that you're doing anything to me or even talking to me. Why aren't you talking to me? I want to hear about what you've been up too."

Oliver stiffens, he pulls back from her. A wall comes down over his eyes. "You don't want to hear about that. I'm back and that's all that matters now."

"I do want to hear about it," she tries again. "I want to know about the pet you got on your face."

"Listen 2A, I have plans. Did you need something?"

Felicity steps back, her eyes burning. She shakes her head. "I... Um wanted to give you some Gelt."

She holds out her hand filled with coins. He reaches out his hand, his fingers drag down her palm. Felicity curls her hand prolonging the warm sensation burning up her arm and down her spine. Oliver stares down at their hands, Felicity watches emotion cross his face. His wall comes down for an instant.

"Oliver," Felicity breaths out his name. She takes a small step closer. His head lifts up, his eyes meet hers. She longs to touch his cheek, to pull him in.

Her phone rings in her pocket and the moment is broken. Oliver steps back, his wall back in place, standing between them. She licks her lips and pulls out her phone, Ray. Of all the times for him to call.

"Hey Ray," Felicity answers.

"Felicity, I've been thinking about you all night. How about I come over and we can go over my briefs." Ray chuckles and hiccups into the phone.

"Have you been drinking?" Felicity couldn't remember a time he'd ever called her drunk.

"Maybe! Want to join me? We could have a real good time. I want to have a really good time with you baby."

Felicity looks over at Oliver, he is scowling. Can he hear Ray? Did she want him to be jealous? Could he get jealous? Why would he, they are long ago friends.

"It does not sound like you are up for any time beside bed time."

"Mmm bed time, I like that sound of that. Will you be beside me?"

Felicity turns away from Oliver.

"We have plans tomorrow night remember. Get some rest Ray."

"Don't play hard to get with me Miss Smoak. I know you want it."

A noise behind her makes her turn around. Oliver is cracking his knuckles. His eyes blaze. She inhales sharply. The phone forgotten in her hand. He moves fast standing in front of her, she steps back, he follows.

"O-Oliver?" her voice quivers. It's not fear the making her body shake, it's hormones. He is looking at her with unrestrained lust.

"No one talks to you like that. No one." Oliver's voice is a low dangerous rumble.

Felicity can feel his body press against her. He grabs the phone from her hand and ends the call. Gold gelt are on the floor around their feet. He leans in closer. The smell of spices surrounds her sense. Her head falls back surrendering to the moment. Oliver's hand grazes over her cheek, down her neck. His thumb traces her lips.

"Felicity." Her name on his lips is a sonnet, a poem she never knew she needed.

"If you kiss me, will you stay?" Felicity's words slip out. She thought them a thousand nights.

"It's not a good idea." The wall slams down between them. Felicity is light headed, she is drunk on his scent. He steps away, she stumbles but refuses to fall.

"Which, kissing me or staying around?" Felicity demands.

"Both," Oliver shakes his head. His eyes sad.

"Yeah, okay, you are right, this is a mistake. I wish you had stayed gone. Everything was fine before you came back. I knew what I wanted, I knew where I was going. But you come back and mess everything up. You spin me around and flip everything upside down."

Oliver's shoulders sag, he takes another step away from her.

"Just keep running 2B, it's what you do best." Felicity spins around and storms into her apartment slamming the door.

For an instant she let herself believe. Felicity grabs her cookie jar and the chocolate coins. Ray loves her. Yes, he was a little off during the phone call - it was in front of Oliver. Everything feels different around Oliver so it only made sense.

 **…**

 _On the seventh day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me a candle to light up the dark when we are apart._

A three wick large candle arrives the next day smelling of homemade cookies and cinnamon. How long does Ray think they will be apart, Felicity wonders. She has a rough night tossing and turning. In a few hours the limo will be here to pick her up and she barely has enough energy to shower. Oliver would not ruin another night for her. She puts on her favorite playlist to let the music ease her out of her bad mood.

She removes the blue polish and puts on a dark ruby red. She shaves and lotions her legs. Slides on the dark red lace underwear and matching strapless bra. Tonight if everything goes right she will be showing these off. She curls her hair and leaves it down. Her makeup is dark, her blue eyes startling. Her lips are a long-wear red.

Felicity steps into her shoes and inspects her reflection. Hands on her bare hips, she thinks Oliver would swallow his tongue if he saw her now. Nothing but red pumps and lacy underwear. For a moment she considers knocking on his door and showing him what he is missing.

The thought of Ray being the one to see her tonight seems a little wrong.

Resigning to her choice she pulls on her dress. Grabs her purse and wrap. Before opening the door she hears voices in the hall. Using the peephole she looks out. She sees John Diggle standing in the hall. He is talking to a man in a suit with short hair standing with his back to her door.

"If you're sure about this then I support you, I've been there I understand." John says to the man.

The other man puts his hand on John's shoulder.

"Thanks John."

It's Oliver in a suit and he got a haircut. She wonders if he's shaved. Does he look different? Should she open the door show off her dress. Show him she doesn't care. Before she could decide Oliver is walking away down the stairs and into the night. Felicity wonders what would happen if she chases after him.

Gripping the handle she pulls the door open, and rushes down the stairs. The crisp night is shocking. She tightens her wrap around her. Looking around she doesn't see Oliver's truck. Felicity's chest feels hollow. She is too late.

"You must be really excited about tonight." Ray Palmer is standing beside a limo. He's wearing a sharp expensive tuxedo.

Felicity watches as he checks his reflection in the limo window.

"You look great Ray." Felicity takes heavy steps toward him.

"Thanks, are you ready? Or do you need to fix your hair?" Ray's eyes skim over her. Taking a deep breath she opens the door of the limo. Ray pops his head in."Alright, if you're sure. Scoot over, I'd hate to get my pants dirty."

Shaking her head, she slides over. Felicity sees a flash of the driver from the rear-view mirror. She sees a hint of a clean shaven face before he turns away.

"Driver, we're ready. What should we do until we get there?" Ray purrs. "I know what you can get me for Christmas."

He is breathing hot hair on her neck. She leans away, creating space between them. He moves in closer, leaning in for a kiss. The limo breaks hard, Ray slides down off the seat landing on the floor of the car. Felicity resists the urge to laugh. She catches a spark of blue from the driver.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ray snaps.

"There was a dog in the road," Felicity explains before the driver can answer. She grabs the champagne. "How about a drink?"

Ray talks, asks about her plans for the Holidays. Asks if her mom is coming for Christmas. It didn't take long for Felicity to realize there was no way that Ray was her Hanukkah True Love. The more time she spends with him, the more she knows she has no reason to stay.

"We shouldn't walk in together, don't want to give people the wrong idea." Ray fixes his jacket. "Have the driver take you around the corner and I'll meet you inside."

"Yeah, make sure you hold your breath." She shuts the door on his smug face. "Can you take me home? I don't belong here."

"Are you sure? It looks like a beautiful party," his voice is a little muffled through the half raised partition.

"I'd rather go to Big Belly and get a milkshake." Felicity sinks into the warm leather seat.

"It would be a waste of an amazing dress."

"I wore it for the wrong guy." Felicity looks out the window. She rubs her arms lost in thought.

"Who's the right guy?" The driver pulls away from the curb.

"Someone I was scared to take a chance on. Someone I should have told years ago how I feel when I'm around him."

"How do you feel about this someone?"

Felicity drops the wrap. She uncrosses her legs. "How do I feel about him? I feel like ripping his clothes off. I want to know how he tastes, explore his body with my tongue. Most of all, I want him to pull over and join me in the back of this limo."

Felicity rubs her legs together, her hands drag up and down her thighs. It was the timber of his voice and the shape of his ear. The sense of comfort in his presence. Her heart would know Oliver anywhere.

The limo stops on a vista overlooking the coast. He is out of the car and joining her in the back. They reach for each other and he pulls her into his lap. His large hand cups the back of her neck. Felicity places her hand on his cheek he leans into her warmth.

"I thought I screwed up." Oliver whispers.

"So did I." Felicity close the space between them.

He wraps her up into his arms. He holds her close, his hands in her hair. He explores her mouth with his tongue, sucks on her lips. Kissing him takes her breath away, fills her up with molten lava.

They lose track of time in each others arms.

 **…**

Felicity wakes up in Oliver's bed, alone. The smell of fresh coffee draws her out of bed. She puts on a discarded flannel shirt. She finds him in the kitchen. He is sprinkling powdered sugar on a jelly donuts.

"Hey, I was going to surprise you." Oliver smiles. He leans over the counter to kiss her cheek.

"You made these?" Felicity takes a bite of the warm donuts. Her eyes close in pleasure.

"You make that same sound when I kiss you behind the ear."

"Prove it." Felicity challenges.

"In a minute, I have something for you." Oliver walks around her, disappears into his room. He comes back holding a blue box with a silver bow. He sets the box on the counter.

"What's this?" Felicity laces her fingers through the bow.

"Open it and find out."

She lifts the lid off the box. Inside is bundle of letters in a ribbon. On top of the bundle there is a note.

 _On the eighth day of Hanukkah my True Love gave to me his heart._

Felicity looks up at him. Oliver pulls out the bundle and places them in her hands.

"For five hundred forty-seven days I wrote you. Sometimes it was a multiple page letter. Others it was a short message about thinking of you. You were always on my mind. You were the only thing that kept me going. Kept me alive. I held on to every letter you wrote, every silly selfie you sent. I wanted to hand these to you. See your face, when I tell you that you are the love of my life. I love you Felicity."

Felicity hugs the letters to her chest. Wipes the tears from her eyes.

"I should have known it was you. I sent letters full of my ramblings about my favorites places and things. You are the only person to ever truly see me. You are my true and only love. I love you 2B."

"I love you 2A."


End file.
